Naruto
by NS608
Summary: Esta es la historia de Naruto, un niño que ha sufrido bastante durante el tiempo que lleva de vida, marginado, insultado, golpeado, su mayor sueño es convertirse en Hokage para que todos lo reconozcan ¿Lo logrará? Entren y averigüenlo...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto, escribo esto para avisar que mis otras historias estarán en "stand-by" por un tiempo ya que quiero enfocarme 100% en esta y me hace bastante ilusión poder terminarla, espero que la disfruten y le den apoyo.

Nota: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Frente a la puerta del peligroso e imponente bosque de la muerte se encontraba el equipo 7, por un lado estaban emocionados ya que habían logrado pasar la primera parte del examen chunnin, a pesar de las dificultades que se les habían presentado en la prueba de Ibiki, pero por otro había incertidumbre por lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Por la mente de Naruto sólo había una cosa, seguir avanzando para demostrarles a todos de lo que era capaz, en especial a Sasuke, un recuerdo de la misión al país de la olas se hizo presente en su mente.

"Hey ¿No estás herido, verdad? gatito asustadizo"

Esas palabras, el tono arrogante que usó su compañero en ese momento, todo porque no fué capaz de reaccionar ante el ataque sorpresa de los ninjas de la niebla, debía admitir que eso le hirió bastante el orgullo, apretó los puños, haría que el Uchiha se tragara sus palabras.

Para Sasuke la siguiente prueba no se oía muy difícil, sólo había que conseguir el pergamino que les faltaba e intentar sobrevivir en el bosque, para él sería pan comido además los sujetos que habían ahí no representaban una real amenaza, excepto ese tal Rock Lee y el ninja pelirrojo de la aldea de la Arena, además tenía el Sharingan.

Recordó como lo despertó en la pelea con Haku, Naruto había usado sus últimas energías en crear más clones para destruir los espejos del enmascarado y en un momento de gran riesgo comenzó a ver el flujo de chakra de su oponente agregando que podía detectar sus movimientos con facilidad y lo supo al instante, por fin había despertado el Sharingan.

En cambio para Sakura era todo distinto, ella no era realmente buena en combate, no poseía un jutsu poderoso como los Kage bushin de Naruto o la bola de fuego de Sasuke, su fortaleza estaba en los conocimientos básicos, bajó la mirada con tristeza.

"La verdad eres bastante fastidiosa, Sakura"

" No te entrometas en mi camino, a mí sólo me interesa ser más fuerte para convertirme en Hokage"

Sus compañeros de equipo fueron bastante hirientes con sus palabras, de Sasuke podría esperarlo pero ¿De Naruto? Sabía que el rubio era bastante reservado con los demás, pero él era el chico que la ayudó cuando eran pequeños, era el chico que...le gustaba, un imperceptible rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras recordaba como conoció al Uzumaki.

Acababa de salir de su casa a divertirse por un momento cuando un grupo de niños comenzó a burlarse de su cabello y su frente, ellos aprovecharon la oportunidad de que la pequeña de ojos verdes no se encontraba con Ino ya que la rubia constantemente la protegía de los que le querían hacer daño, las palabras de aquellos niños la hirieron al punto de hacerla llorar, estaba desconsolada hasta que vió a un niño de cabello rubio ponerse frente a ella para luego desafiar a los niños que se burlaban de ella, el estilo con el que peleaba aquel muchacho no era normal para alguien de su edad, no era como el de los ninjas que veía en televisión o como algunos de sus conocidos que jugaban a los ninjas, más bien era... callejero, salvaje agresivo, eran las únicas palabras que se le venían a la mente para describir su forma de pelear.

Luego de que los demás niños salieran corriendo y gritando cosas como "el niño zorro" "esto lo sabrá mi papá maldito monstruo" el rubio se acercó a ella.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Sakura trató de sonreír para aligerar el ambiente pero no lo consiguió- si, es sólo que...se burlaban de mi cabello y mi frente y tal vez, si son feos como ellos dicen-

Una lágrima traicionera bajó por su mejilla, odiaba mostrarse débil frente a los demás pero la situación logró sobrepasarla hace bastante tiempo.

El niño se quedó observándola sin decir nada- si supieras…- pensó con tristeza

"Sabes, tu cabello si es bastante raro, pero te queda bien".

Aquellas palabras habían logrado que Sakura dejara de llorar, él había sido la primera persona en hacer un cumplido sobre su cabello, pero antes de que pudiera agradecer aquel extraño niño ya estaba caminando a quien sabe qué lugar, así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas-¡Adios,por cierto, Soy Sakura Haruno¡ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La única respuesta que recibió fue "Naruto Uzumaki"

Pero para ella fue suficiente, un pequeño sonrojo delató que se había interesado en aquel niño, puso una mano en su pecho para repetir con una sonrisa el nombre del rubio "Uzumaki Naruto-kun"

La voz de Anko Mitarashi los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos- muy bien gusanos, es momento de comenzar la prueba, traten de no morir para ahorrarme el papeleo-

Un escalofrío recorrió a la mayoría de los participantes, aquella mujer podía ser muy tenebrosa cuando quería, luego de que Anko contara tres las puertas se abrieron dando inicio a la segunda prueba del examen chunnin.

En otro lugar se encontraba Kakashi mirando una foto que recientemente se había tomado el equipo siete, aún dudaba de si fue buena idea recomendar a su equipo para los exámenes, estaba preocupado por los tres, no estaba seguro de que si eran capaces de soportar la presión de dichas pruebas, además aquél rumor…

"Orochimaru…"

De sólo pensar en aquel nombre ya se le ponía la piel de gallina, pero la pregunta era ¿Qué es lo que quiere de Konoha? De algo estaba seguro, no era nada bueno.

Dejó la foto en una pequeña mesa y salió de la habitación, pero de lo que no se dió cuenta es que en aquel marco se había hecho una pequeña grieta en el cristal.

Continuará.

Aclaración: este capítulo es como una especie de "introducción" a la historia ya que los otros capítulos que explicaban ciertos sucesos los perdí, así que hice este para mostrar lo que cambié de la historia original, lo demás sigue tal y como pasó en el animé/manga.


	2. Chapter 2

Por primera vez desde que entraron al bosque de la muerte el equipo 7 podía estar ligeramente tranquilo, al ser el inicio de la segunda parte del examen chunnin los demás participantes saldrían con todo lo que tenían en busca de los pergaminos faltan tes, como aquellos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia que aprovecharon la ausencia de Naruto para infiltrarse en el equipo enviando a uno de sus compañeros transformado en el rubio, al ser descubiertos nos les quedó más remedio que huir ya que Sasuke por sí solo les estaba haciendo frente a los tres y los ninjas de la lluvia no estaban dispuestos a perder su pergamino tan pronto.

Ahora los novatos de Konoha se encontraban frente a una pequeña fogata para pasar la fría noche.

El Uchiha estaba mirando fijamente el fuego, tenía un malestar con sus compañeros desde que comenzó la prueba y era el momento de hacerselos saber- Sakura, Naruto, deben hacerse más fuertes, no puedo resolver todo yo solo, quiero pasar este desafío y tener que cargar con ustedes me lo está poniendo difícil-

Al Uzumaki no le agradaron las palabras de Sasuke- ¡¿A que rayos te refieres?! Si yo hubiera estado cuando aparecieron esos sujetos de la aldea de la lluvia los habría pulverizado con mis propias manos, además de conseguir su pergamino -

Ambos cruzaron miradas desafiantes, el ambiente se volvió realmente tenso, sobretodo después de la frase retadora que dijo el ojiazul.

"Y te lo puedo demostrar en este mismo lugar "

La kunoichi de cabello rosa decidió intervenir ya que el combate entre ambos parecía cada vez más posible-¡hey, chicos! No es momento para pelearse, eso podría atraer a los demás participantes-

El portador del sharingan miró con frialdad a Haruno- eres realmente una molestia, tu debilidad me enferma-

Sakura sintió su autoestima romperse en mil pedazos.

"débil".

"estorbo".

¿Realmente pensaban eso de ella? Tal vez si era eso que todos decían, una inútil… pero que sus propios compañeros lo expresaran lo hacía más doloroso, se supone que ellos debían apoyarla.

Salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que Naruto le dirigía la palabra.

"¿No dirás nada?".

En respuesta ella bajó la mirada mientras se formaban lágrimas en sus ojos, ¡rayos! Odiaba llorar.

"¡Estoy harto de esto! Me largo".

El rubio comenzó a caminar alejándose de los demás.

La kunoichi se quedó mirando el camino por dónde se fue Naruto ¿Realmente dejaría las cosas así? ¿No haría nada al respecto?.

-¡Claro que lo haré! - fue su pensamiento antes de salir corriendo tras el rubio dedicándole un seco "ya regresó" a su otro compañero de equipo.

Si se apresuraba podría encontrarlo, pero ¿Qué le diría? No lo sabía, correr tras el ojiazul había sido un impulso, aunque de algo estaba segura, no se arrepentía.

Corrió todo lo que dieron sus piernas hasta que logró verlo a una distancia en que él podría escuchar su llamado-¡Naruto! -

Uzumaki detuvo sus pasos-¿Qué haces aquí? -

Sakura aunque aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos mantenía una mirada llena de determinación fija en Naruto aunque él le estuviera dando la espalda-te lo demostraré… ¡me haré más fuerte! entrenaré hasta el cansancio para alcanzarlos y dejar de ver sus espaldas-

-A mi no tienes que demostrarme nada, Sakura, a la que debes hacerlo es a ti misma -

Haruno sonrió- aún así, quiero que me observes, haré que me dejen de ver como una molestia y me vean como una igual-

Naruto se sorprendió ¿Realmente era Sakura? ¿La pequeña niña que lloraba porque los demás se burlaban de ella? comenzó a sentir una ligera pizca de orgullo, quería saber hasta donde podía ser capaz de llegar así comenzará a observar su progreso.

Volteó a ver a la ojiverde con una gran sonrisa - me gustaría ver eso-

Y siguió su camino dejando a una sorprendida Sakura, era la primera vez que Naruto le dedicaba una sonrisa- definitivamente se los demostraré, Naruto, Sasuke- pensó para luego retornar con el Uchiha ya que entendía que el rubio más pronto que tarde va a regresar con ellos.

Continuará…


End file.
